vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anri Sonohara
Summary Anri Sonohara is a quiet and introverted girl who attends the same academy as Mikado and Masaomi, who she quickly befriends despite her shyness. Like the other two, there's more to Anri than meets the eye. Anri is actually the host of half of the demon blade Saika, having inherited it from her dead mother, its previous wielder. Unlike most of its wielders, Anri is capable of maintaining her sanity as a Saika host due to her trouble expressing emotions. She also feels a twisted bond with the sword, considering herself another type of parasite who can only live by leeching off other people. Though initially reluctant to use it to usurp the will of other people, Anri eventually decides to wield Saika to help and protect her friends. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Anri Sonohara Origin: Durarara!! Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Saika Host Powers and Abilities: Expert swordsmanship, enhanced senses, and physical attributes, Saika can possess the humans it slashes with its "children" and allows Anri to control them, resistance to blinding attacks Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Could fight Varona, a professional and deadly assassin, easily sliced through a metal pipe that was thrown at her, could match Izaya Orihara, Celty Sturluson considers Anri capable of beating her) Speed: At least Peak Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level Stamina: Likely high Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Saika Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Saika can only control humans and it can't control people if they have a strong enough will, a love that trumps her influence, a lack of emotions or immunity to pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Saika:' Saika is an entity that manifests itself as a cursed Japanese sword. It has an extreme love for humanity, and, like how humans might express their love by hugging or kissing, Saika expresses its love by cutting and possessing people. Its ultimate goal is to take over all of humanity. Saika lives within the body of its owner and communicates its thoughts through a voice in their head. It is always talking about how it loves humans, how it wants to cut them, and even tells its owner what it wants them to do. The constant nature of this voice is enough to drive most normal people insane, slowly taking them over and turning them into crazed slaves. A Saika host can store the sword inside their body and produce its blade from their skin or clothes without suffering any damage, or even draw it out completely to wield Saika like a normal sword. While using it their eyes will glow red, and their physical capabilities will be increased. Not only that, the wielder has access to Saika's fighting experience, which includes swordsmanship techniques likely derived from previous hosts. Additionally, if the user is blinded (for example, by an enemy using a flashbang) they will still be able to sense the enemy thanks to Saika being capable of sensing nearby human sounds for them, like their heartbeat, breathing, footsteps, and even the movements of the muscles. * Possession: Saika's ability is that of possession; it possesses people by cutting them and spreading its influence through the pain they feel. When someone is possessed by Saika, they become one of its "children," and any blades they wield become Saika's daughter blades, each having the ability to spread Saika's influence and even create their own daughter blades, as in the case of Haruna Niekawa. Saika's children are able to, for the most part, live their lives normally, but Saika's spirit still lives within them. They gain the ability to sense the voice and presence of their mother from a long distance away, and when they do, Saika's spirit enters their conscience, and they act like underlings. They follow the orders of the mother no matter the consequences to themselves, whether their mother is actually nearby or not. When under Saika's influence, a person's eyes glow red. Those under Saika's influence appear to show immunity to pain and increased physical capabilities. Saika's children have also been shown to act independently in their mother's wishes, as shown when a possessed Yellow Scarves' member prevented Horada from killing Masaomi because he knew that his "mother" would be sad if Masaomi were to die. When there are no orders for them to follow, or if their current orders are not relevant to their situation, they go back to normal and have no memory of anything that happened while they were possessed. However, if their emotions are strong enough, it is possible for a human to resist Saika's influence. Similarly, Saika is unable to possess someone who can't feel pain or a nonhuman like Celty Sturluson. Others Notable Victories: Assassin (Mata Hari) (Fate/Grand Order) Assassin's Profile (Both had a week of preparation and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's profile (Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Scheherazade (Fate/Grand Order) Scheherazade's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Durarara!! Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9